Given
by Vreezie
Summary: Ada sesuatu yang kembali padanya satu tahun sekali, ingatan yang tak bisa dipulihkan dan tak bisa tergantikan.


**Assassination Classroom** **© Matsui Yūsei**

 _Selamat membaca ..._

.

Kemarin Isogai telah mengelap jendela lama di belakang. Kini telah jernih dan bisa dilihatnya perdu-perduan yang ia tanam mulai tampak menyenangkan—sedikit saja karena Isogai mengira awalnya ia akan gagal panen. Namun tetap ada yang sama sejak sekian tahun ia memangkas dan menanami kembali ladang kecilnya, ada bagian dari dirinya yang sudah hilang dan belum bisa menutup.

"Harusnya kemarin kau menjual semua tomatmu padaku. Akan kubeli dua kali lipat," pedagang muda berkata padanya, dengan menunjukkan tanpa sungkan keranjangnya yang tengah penuh. Dan secara tak langsung memberi tahu bahwa uang modalnya telah digunakan untuk membeli tomat yang lain. Tomat yang besar, lebih berair, dan lebih lezat.

Cuaca yang kian mendingin membuat Isogai menelan semua penyangkalannya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan pada penjual itu kalau ia baik-baik saja. Tak ada dari tomatnya yang bisa dijual dengan harga dua kali lipat. Mereka keriput dan beberapa bahkan benyek.

Udara November menyiksanya, membawakan gelegar guntur dan air hujan yang tidak sedikit. Lebih banyak dari tahun lalu dan tahun sebelumnya. Tapi syukurlah belum ada salju.

Isogai segera teringat akan dua kain tipis di halaman belakang, masih menggantung dan lembab. Awan tak akan berkompromi, jadi Isogai menyempatkan diri mengangkatnya sebelum selimut untuk malam ini kuyup dan dingin. Kemudian ia menunggui esok dengan membenarkan baju-baju yang rusak, merapikan renda gorden yang nyaris putus, lalu duduk di kursi. Ia berharap akan sesuatu.

Ada sedikit angin tipis yang masuk. Isogai melongok ke arah pintu dan berjingkat cepat ke arahnya ketika ada suara ketukan. Angin tipis itu berubah menjadi angin besar yang menampar wajah.

Akabane Karma berdiri dengan ujung kerah yang basah. Mereka mengulang sebuah drama yang sama, pada hari yang sama, gerimis yang sama, dan ditemani atap kelabu yang sama. "Kukira aku akan terjebak badai."

"Masuklah." Isogai menutup pintu segera, bergegas mencari kain baru yang masih bersih—hanya bisa mendapatkan miliknya yang terburuk karena yang bagus belum kunjung kering walau ia telah mencari ke dasar lemari, kemudian memberikannya pada Karma.

"Maaf terlalu lusuh. Tidak ada handuk yang tersisa. Atau mungkin aku bisa carikan lagi yang lebih baik?"

Karma terkekeh. "Tidak perlu. Ini saja. Terima kasih."

Jam sebelas lima puluh enam, Isogai menulusur kerangka kursi, mengelus kayunya yang masih berkilat. "Pasti kau sudah terlalu lelah sekarang. Seharusnya tak perlu memaksakan diri untuk kemari."

"Hush! Bagaimana bisa kau bilang begitu padahal aku telah memutar jalan sekian kali? Semua orang ingin lekas kembali ke rumah dan rasanya aku baru saja ikut kompetisi balapan kuda liar." Karma melepaskan mantel yang basah dan menurunkan dua kantung kertas. Ia duduk di atas sofa.

"Kurasa membawakan semua itu justru membuatku lebih buruk," bohong Isogai sambil melirik dua barang di dekat kaki Karma.

Karma menghela napas samar. Ia meletakkan jemari di kening. "Aku tahu apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau sampaikan, Isogai. Tapi selama ini kau terus menunggunya datang, bukan?" Satu kantung kertas dipindahkan ke hadapan Isogai. "Hadiah ini."

Isogai tidak berniat menyangkal juga tidak berniat membenarkan.

Mereka terlarut. Isogai hanya meminta mantel Karma agar bisa digantung, kembali ke ruang tamu secepat yang ia bisa, dan duduk di kursi yang bersisihan. Mereka saling tidak memandangi. Isogai membiarkan dirinya terbawa oleh bunyi gerimis di atas atap.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, untuk saat ini."

"Apakah sudah ada—ya, kau tahu, tempat untukku?"

Isogai menundukkan kepala. "Maaf."

"Tak apa. Tapi kau harus tahu kalau langkahku tak akan pernah berhenti di tengah jalan."

Sebuah penolakan lagi. Bukan masalah. Karma akan tetap menanti pergantian hari. Telah ada satu perbedaan antara dirinya dan _yang dikasihi_ Isogai. Karma tak akan menganggap itu kelebihan, tetapi—ya, setidaknya Isogai bisa memeluknya ketika butuh dan mendapatkan balasan atas setiap tindakannya.

Waktu telah berada di puncak malam. Isogai melamun, lagi. Entah memikirkan besok akan makan apa atau memikirkan hal lainnya. Karma mencari-cari waktu yang tepat, tapi percuma. Pada akhirnya ia mengambil sedikit tarikan napas sebelum berkata, "Selamat ulang tahun, Isogai."

Isogai menoleh, kaget. Ia tahu tetapi sudah habis baginya untuk memperhatikan waktu. Bahkan saat Karma berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya, Isogai harus mencerna pandangan matanya sedikit lebih lama dari seharusnya.

"Pelukan selamat ulang tahun?"

Isogai tersenyum hambar, mengalah. Kakinya melangkah ke depan dan membiarkan Karma memeluknya. "Terima kasih."

Waktu tidak berhenti. Isogai menarik diri, berkata akan membuat minuman hangat, lalu menghilang di balik pintu dapur. Ia kembali tujuh menit kemudian dengan nampan berisi dua cangkir teh yang mengepul. Karma telah duduk di sofa kambali, selimut tipis Isogai terlipat rapi di sampingnya—di atas kain sofa yang bermotif bunga abstrak. Mungkin Karma merasa sudah cukup hangat.

Isogai melihat dua kotak berbeda warna di atas meja—menyipit melihat kado di kanan, lantas berkata, "Kau taak perlu memberikanku hadiah sepanjang tahun Karma, sungguh." Ia letakkan nampan di atas _coffe table_ tua. "Teh?"

"Terima kasih," Karma mengambil cangkir dan mulai meniupi permukaannya. "Aku hanya membawakan yang dititipkan. Dan tidak salah kalau kau kubawakan sesuatu juga, bukan?"

Isogai memutari bibir gelas dengan pandangan mata. Dahinya berkerut gelisah saat Karma meliriknya, mengisyaratkan untuk membuka kado di atas meja. Milik Karma yang sewarna langit _._ Tapi Isogai mengambil kotak coklat terlebih dulu. Ia hafal dengan segala motifnya. Benda itu selalu datang tiap tahun.

"Boleh kubuka?"

"Kau tak memerlukan izinku."

Tangannya gemetar. Bungkusan itu tidak rapi dan perekatnya agak mengelupas. Sudah berapa periode yang dilewati kado sederhana itu untuk mempertahankan eksistensinya?

Dan jika Isogai harus dipaksa mengingat kapan terakhir kali ia diberikan bungkusan coklat secara langsung, ia akan berkata kalau dirinya sudah lupa. Semuanya terlalu sakit untuk dimunculkan kembali. Kemudian ia terhenyak, berusaha mengatur segala ritme pita ingatan yang tumpang tindih dalam kepalanya.

"Bumi. Aku tak menyangka sudah selama itu."

Karma tidak tertarik. Laki-laki itu membiarkan Isogai terlarut sendiri dalam badai masa lalu. Miniatur bumi di tangan Isogai masih berkilat dan ia yakin Maehara menyisihkan banyak waktunya untuk sekedar mencari hadiah ulang tahun untuknya, di masa lalu.

Isogai lantas mendekati rak, meletakkan benda itu di dekat yang lain—matahari, bulan, dan Venus. Dan bersama kenangan-kenangan indah yang semakin pudar juga ia tinggal di sana. Buku yang berada paling sudut, Isogai sangat ingat kalau Maehara memberikannya ketika mereka pergi melancong ke kota.

Isogai kembali. Masih ada benda lain di kotak coklat. Sebuah perekam suara. Butuh lebih dari sekedar semua keberaniannya untuk menekan tombol—karena Isogai tahu persis apa yang akan ia dengar.

Jarinya menekan, matanya memejam.

" _Selamat ulang tahun, Isogai Yuuma! Maehara Hiroto disini. Tapi kau tahu kan, kau bisa memanggilku s-a-y-a-n-g. Seperti biasa."_ Ada tawa lepas yang terdengar. _"Ini sudah keempat kali, bukan? Sudah cukup lama. Maka kali ini aku akan memberimu miniatur bumi. Sayang sekali sudah tidak bisa berdiri bersama di atasnya lagi."_

Isogai telah menahan napasnya. Nada ceria dari Maehara begitu berkebalikan. Suara di ruangan itu menghilang semua sampai ia hampir yakin Akabane Karma juga berusaha meyakinkan diri sendiri untuk tak menghirup udara. Detik-detik itu menjadi terasa begitu lama.

" _Kau selalu tahu kalau aku mencintaimu."_ Isogai mendekatkan perekam suara itu ke telinganya. " _Tapi jika kau masih menerima hadiah ini ..."_

Detak jantung Isogai tak karuan. Ditungguinya jeda yang panjang. Ia telah berjanji tak akan menangis tahun ini.

" _... lupakan aku dan melangkahlah."_

Ia mengangkat kepala. Karma siap melebarkan tangan dengan mata yang berkilat yakin.

.

Tapi Isogai masih bergeming, saat itu.

END

Bumi melambangkan angka 4. Sedang angka 1,2, dan 3 dilambangkan dengan matahari, bulan, dan Venus. Isogai Happy Birthday. Maaf memberimu yang seperti ini huhuhu.

Vee undur diri, terima kasih sudah membaca~


End file.
